


It's Your Love

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboy Willie, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve are rockstars, Sunset Curve writes a country album, Willie owns a ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: They hadn’t actually expected gifts. They were grown adults with three platinum albums, a national tour, and an international tour under their belts - but that didn’t seem to matter to Pop Pop. He presented them with a brochure for a ranch somewhere outside Missoula, Montana.Alternatively, here's the OT5 love story with Cowboy Willie and International Rockstars Sunset Curve. ♥
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Willie, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 84





	It's Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merihn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/gifts), [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts).



> Alex - Happy birthday darling!! 🥳🥳
> 
> This sparked from a conversation after watching Dashing in December (which is a fabulous gay holiday love story with cowboys so go watch it), and includes all the suggestions from Alex and Yeo! I hope it lives up to the hype! 💖💖
> 
> Song Inspiration - "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw
> 
> NOTE: Bobby's Nana is Filipino and there are a few words/phrases in Tagalog. Translations are from Google.  
> -anak = son  
> -pamilya = family  
> -salamat = thank you  
> -mahal kita = I love you

They celebrated the four year anniversary of their label signing at Nana and Pop Pop’s house. They could have used their own house; they did have a very nice beach house in Malibu. But it was symbolic to celebrate where they’d started. Plus, it had the added bonus that Nana would make her homemade steamed dumplings. 

They hadn’t actually expected gifts. They were grown adults with three platinum albums, a national tour, and an international tour under their belts - but that didn’t seem to matter to Pop Pop. He presented them with a brochure for a ranch somewhere outside Missoula, Montana.

“I just thought, maybe you could take some time to write that country album you’re always talking about? I did call and check with the owner. He’s got a recording studio and no other clients lined up for the fall or winter, so it’d just be you guys doing your thing,” Pop Pop smiled. 

Bobby teared up a little.  _ He was the luckiest guy on the planet.  _ Reggie practically bounced up and down with excitement. Luke looked like he wanted to protest, but Bobby knew he wouldn’t. Pop Pop and Nana were basically parents to all of them, and none of them would  _ ever _ say anything to hurt the people that had done nothing but love them.

“Thanks Pop Pop. I think it sounds perfect,” Bobby said, standing on his tiptoes to hug his grandpa properly. Nana grinned at them and then pulled four boxes out from behind the couch.

“Now that you’ve said yes, you’re gonna need these,” she said and handed them each a box.

“You thought there was a chance we’d say no?” Luke frowned and the rest of the guys followed suit.  _ Had they done something wrong to make them feel unappreciated? _

“Oh no, anak, I always knew you’d say yes. But Phillip had his doubts,” Nana reassured and patted Luke’s cheek.

“We’d never, you know, say no to you guys. You’re our  _ pamilya _ ,” Alex said quietly, voice thick with unshed tears. 

“Don’t cry. We  _ know  _ that. We just didn’t want to force you, if you weren’t ready,” Pop Pop reassured and pulled Alex into the hug with Bobby. Both guys clung tightly to the older, taller man.

“But I knew you were ready. So go ahead and open your boxes,” Nana urged them with a smile. Luke and Reggie were quick to open theirs while Bobby and Alex took longer to pull away from Pop Pop’s loving arms.

“Oh my god. Thank you! This is gonna be the  _ best thing ever _ ,” Reggie beamed at them both as he placed his new cowboy hat on his head with a flourish. The hat in question was red - of course - and embellished with thick black leather band and a silver longhorn pendant.

“Salamat,” Luke said sincerely as he also put his hat on - a much more neutral navy cowboy hat with a navy leather band attached to a simple small silver buckle. Alex and Bobby opened theirs as well and showed them off. Alex’s cowboy hat was neon pink adorned with gold studs around the trim and gold Sunset Curve logo front and center of the hat. Bobby’s cowboy hat was black velvet with little gold stars around the trim. Bobby wrapped his Nana up in a warm hug even as he felt a tear slide down his face. Years ago, he might have tried to hide it from the guys, but he was far too comfortable with them now to ever bother. He felt Luke and Reggie join in on the hug.

“No Alex for me?” Nana laughed, voice a bit muffled by the grown men wrapped around her tiny frame. 

“Us tall guys gotta stick together,” Pop Pop teased as they pulled back to see Alex once again hugging the older man. Alex just grinned at them - bright in his hot pink hat. They didn’t take their hats off for the rest of the evening, except when they were eating, and Bobby caught his grandparents smiling at each other more times than he could count through the evening.

While they’d originally planned to stay the night, that had been changed to go home and pack so they could start their drive out to Montana first thing in the morning. There were lots of hugs and kisses on cheeks and foreheads as they went to leave. Bobby was the last one down the porch stairs.

“Mahal kita,” he said, turning back to wave. Nana blew them kisses as she leaned into Pop Pop’s side, and the wind gently breezed through the wind chimes hanging from the front porch. The guys piled into Alex's BMW and were home in an hour. The rest of the night passed in a blur of packing things they might need for months away - including everything Reggie deemed “country” from anyone’s closet.

* * *

Alex was awake first in the morning and started packing his drum set into the Navigator. When that was done, he loaded their suitcases, new hat boxes, and the guitar cases. Bobby came out from the house shortly after with a little cooler. He packed it nicely into the floor in front of the passenger seat. 

“You make me some sandwiches without cheese?” Alex asked.

“Duh. And some apples,” Bobby confirmed as he held up a fruit bag with both red (for Alex) and green (for Bobby) apples in one hand. “And some definitely not-as-good-for-you shit for Luke and Reg.” He held up his other hand with Cheetos and BBQ Lays. Alex laughed as he entered the address into the GPS console.

“We’re ready to go then. Are they awake?” Alex asked. 

“Should be out any minute,” Bobby answered as he dropped his weathered copy of  _ Persuasion  _ into the passenger seat. Alex climbed up into the driver’s seat and started the SUV. Bobby took that as his queue to follow suit. They were both comfortably situated as Luke and Reggie scrambled out the door - flannels tied around their waists and hair looking like they hadn’t even bothered to use a brush. Reggie locked the door to the house, and they slid into the back seat. 

“Can’t believe we’re taking the  _ armored  _ Lincoln Navigator,” Luke huffed out as he buckled in and popped open the Cheetos bag.

“It’s the only vehicle big enough for my drums. And you’re the one who  _ insisted _ we get the armored model,” Alex rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the drive and closed the gate behind them.

“I thought you or Bobby would shut me down,” Luke protested. 

“We were on a tour high. We cannot be held responsible,” Bobby said and leaned back a little in his seat. 

“The GPS says nineteen hours. I say we just power through, and we’ll be there bright and early tomorrow!” Alex said cheerily as he pulled onto the 101 freeway.

“Nineteen hours?!” Reggie yelped.

“1200 miles, boys,” Bobby pointed at the GPS in the console. 

* * *

It was more like 22 hours before they arrived at their destination. Alex was the driver again by the time they got there - even though he really only ever let Bobby take a turn driving because Reggie and Luke got excited and derailed the GPS - and he turned into the drive where a little sign was staked in the ground noting “William’s” (adorned with a single little music note). 

Alex had been expecting some little log cabin in the middle of a field (so maybe he should have paid more attention to the brochure). But he was greeted with a stone house - more akin to a castle than a cabin - nestled among evergreen trees. He could see a stream behind the house and the mountains farther in the distance with little snow caps on the top. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, and it looked like a postcard.

He opened the door and took a deep breath. The air was different, crisper, and he couldn’t taste even a little salt water in the air. He just stood there, feeling the gravel under his feet, when the owner of said establishment came out of the house to greet them. 

The man was beautiful. He had long dark hair that went past his shoulders, which he’d topped with a burnt orange cowboy hat. His skin seemed to glow golden as the sunshine hit him. He was wearing a burnt orange button up (like he’d matched it to his hat) tucked into his black jeans, feet sporting black cowboy boots. As he moved, Alex noted that his shirt was unbuttoned - a lot - and he could see tattoos peeking out from the man’s chest and up his arms where his sleeves were rolled up. He took Alex’s breath away.

“Hey guys, I’m Willie,” he introduced himself when he reached the SUV. “You must be Sunset Curve.” He stuck his hand out, and Alex shook it mutely. He took a moment to glance to his left and saw Luke staring at Willie with literal heart eyes.

“Shit, you are pretty,” Bobby said as he came around to the front of the car. Willie laughed, and Alex thought it was a sound he wouldn’t mind hearing every day forever.

“That’s a hell of a greeting,” Willie laughed again. Bobby gave him his signature lopsided grin.

“Yeah? Not many fellas greet you that way?” Bobby teased.

“Well, they usually at least give me their name before they hit on me,” Willie shot back.

“Bobby,” he said with a grin and then proceeded to point at each of his band mates, “Alex, Luke, and Reggie.”

“It’s nice to officially meet y’all!” Willie enthused. “I listened to your music before you came out. It’s really good, but I do think you might be my first pop rock band.” 

“Oh, uh, that’s nice,” Alex stuttered out and then stared at Bobby with wide pleading eyes. 

"We’d love to know more about this place. The brochure was pretty lite on actual information,” Bobby conversed as he moved around the SUV to pull out their suitcases.

“Oh, I have a whole welcome speech and a little tour. But do you want to unload first?” Willie asked, leading them inside while the guys nodded in confirmation. It took nearly an hour to get all their equipment unloaded and set up in the recording studio in the back right corner of the stone house. When that was done, Sunset Curve stood once more in the front foyer with their suitcases.

“Okay. So I really do have a whole spiel, but I’ll give you guys the quick version for now. You look exhausted, so I’ll get ya off to bed ASAP. This is basically a musical haven I started to pay the ranch bills for the horses. I’ve got two music studios - you guys saw the one down here. There’s also one upstairs, as well as four bedrooms and two bathrooms up there. It’s all undergoing renovation currently, though. Which is why I wasn’t expecting anyone until the new year; I’m operating much smaller than usual. But Phillip was insistent when he called that you guys didn’t need all that, so I agreed to have y’all! I’d tell you about the confidentiality policy, but you’re already in the doors. I’ve got albums hanging all over the walls that were recorded here, so hopefully I’ll be able to add the next Sunset Curve album! Feel free to ask way more questions after your nap. And now on to logistics - as I mentioned, upstairs is being renovated so everything is down here. Kitchen and living room are obviously right in front of you - use whatever you need. My bedroom and bathroom are down to the left, along with the laundry. Your bedrooms and bathroom are to the right by the studio, so you can record at any hours. It’s soundproofed so don’t worry about me or the horses,” Willie finished and took a deep breath. 

He had obviously delivered his shortened speech as quickly as possible so they could get to bed, which was probably for the best as Reggie looked like he’d fall asleep at any moment. The guys thanked Willie and headed down the hall to the offered bedrooms. Alex opened the first door while Bobby opened the second. Bobby walked inside and then stopped short. The room was spacious and warmly decorated - landscape photography on the wall, a wall-to-wall picture window that allowed them see the stream and evergreens, geometric emerald and gold patterned bedding, dark cherry wood furniture that included a large dresser, bedside tables, and  _ one  _ queen bed frame. 

There was an attached bathroom, which was also quite spacious (big enough for 4 comfortably), and was sparkling in shiny white marble and gold finishes. Bobby entered the bathroom just as Alex did from the other door; it was also attached to the second bedroom. Luke and Reggie joined them.

“Um, ‘Lex, does that room also only have one bed?” Bobby questioned.

“Yeah, I guess that’s what Willie meant by Phillip insisting we ‘didn’t need all that’. One bathroom and two beds for the four of us,” Alex shrugged. Luke and Reggie shared a  _ look  _ and grinned.

“Dibs on Bobby,” Reggie quipped and grabbed his proclaimed bedmate’s hand. 

“Hey wait, why do you get Bobby?” Luke pouted.

“Because I’m the perfect size for Bobby to cuddle,” Reggie explained.

“Does nobody want me?” Alex asked bewildered.

“Oh no, I do. You still sleep in your underwear, right?” Luke leered at the blonde. 

“Yes,” Alex answered softly as his cheeks tinged pink. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled. I’m taking a shower,” Bobby said and pulled his shirt over his head. His bandmates stayed in the bathroom and just stared at him. He raised his eyebrows as he kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. Three yelps met his ears as they guys rushed out of the bathroom.  _ That’s too bad _ . Bobby wouldn’t have minded the company. As it was, he showered as quickly as possible and went into his and Reggie’s bathroom in a towel. Reggie stared at him wide-eyed. 

“Are you going to sleep like that?” he squeaked. 

“Would that be an issue?” Bobby asked.

“No. Nope,” Reggie shook his head and darted into the bathroom. Contrary to what he’d insinuated, he did pull on a pair of black boxer briefs and towel dry his hair. He then pulled the thick emerald curtains closed until there was no sunlight in the room. He flipped on a bedside lamp - on Reggie’s side - and then crawled under the soft sheets and warm blanket. 

He thought about saying something when Reggie came back into the bedroom, but he was just too tired. Reggie climbed into the bed as Bobby heard the click of him flipping off the lamp. Reggie made a little whining noise, and Bobby flipped over and slid across the mattress until his body was pressed against every inch of Reggie’s backside - which was also mostly skin except for his briefs. Bobby slung an arm over Reggie’s waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“This okay?” he whispered, needing to make sure.

“Perfect,” Reggie replied softly and then sighed as if he was finally relaxed. Bobby agreed with the sentiment and was asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Bobby was warm when he woke up. He wasn’t sure how long exactly they’d slept since the curtain was pulled, but he didn’t want to get up quite yet. He felt Reggie stir, and he loosened his hold.

“No, don’t go anywhere,” Reggie mumbled.

“You don’t want to eat?” Bobby laughed and disentangled his legs from Reggie’s and got out of bed. 

“Ooh, okay. Yes let’s do that!” Reggie exclaimed and hopped out of bed. Despite the fact that they had just been snuggling for hours in bed, Bobby’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as he watched Reggie stretching out his limbs and prancing around the room in a tight pair of black boxer briefs with little red hearts all over them. Bobby quickly turned around and threw on the first thing he found in order to get out of the room as quickly as possible. He had almost reached the door to the hallway when the bathroom door flew open, and Alex walked in. 

“Oh good, you guys are up,” Alex started and then just stared at Reggie, who had still not gotten dressed. His cheeks flushed pink as Reggie bounced over to him. 

“Yeah, we’re about to go in search of food. You game?” he asked with a smile and brushed a hand on Alex’s arm. Alex looked like he’d been jolted at Reggie’s touch.

“Mhmm. Uh, are you going to wear clothes for that?” Alex choked out. 

“Oh right. I forgot,” Reggie frowned. “Why do you look like that? I’ll have you know that I’ve been hitting the gym a lot. Not that you’d notice with all of you looking like you do, but I’m going to kill my Calvin Klein ad campaign.” Reggie moved away from Alex to his suitcase on the ground, where he bent over to find clothing. Bobby’s and Alex’s eyes followed his every movement as they noticed all the muscles in Reggie’s back and legs that he’d apparently been working to tone. 

“You look good, Reg,” Bobby said, voice gruff, and then he swung open the door and headed down the hall to the kitchen. He noticed that the sun was setting as he looked out the large living room window. He could see the pinks and oranges and golds of sunset, and he stopped to admire the view.

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” a voice asked from his left. Willie entered the living room and stood just barely in front of the window, the soft pastel colors seemingly caressing his hair. 

“Yeah,” Bobby said softly, “it really is.” For a moment, they just stared at each other with soft smiles, and then the rest of the guys entered the room and the moment was broken. 

Willie ushered them into the kitchen where he’d made burgers. Once everyone had assembled their perfect burger, they went outside to eat. The weather was nice - chillier than California in October but not quite cold. Bobby was comfortable even as he noticed the goosebumps dotting Reggie’s bare arms. Willie must have noticed too, because he instantly went to making a fire in the large stone pit. Dinner was quickly devoured as the guys gathered around the small raging inferno of warmth that Willie had created. The stars twinkled above them, and Bobby admired how clear and bright they were out here. 

“You guys ever seen stars like this in California?” Willie asked conversationally. 

“No,” Reggie said in awe, also staring up at the sky. Willie looked at them all and grinned.

“I’ve got just the thing,” he decided and went back inside. Before Bobby could even wonder about that statement, he was back with an armful of blankets. He threw a couple smaller ones on a free chair and then spread a large wool one out on the ground on the far side of the fire. He waved his hands at the blanket, grabbed one of the smaller blankets, and plopped his body down gracefully to look up at the stars. Bobby noticed Alex blushing and Reggie biting his lip. He stole a glance at Luke and saw him fidgeting with his fingers. As much as Bobby wanted to flop down next to the gorgeous cowboy that was their host, this was more important. 

Bobby moved forward, nicked the second blanket, laced his fingers with Luke’s, and pulled him down on the blanket with him. Bobby leaned back and stared up at the sky as Luke rested his head in the crook of his neck. He tossed the soft plaid blanket over the two of them. Reggie and Alex took spots on each side of Willie. Vaguely, Bobby could hear Willie saying the names of stars and constellations, could see him pointing up at the sky with his hands, could see Reggie and Alex turned in - just a little - but enough that Bobby  _ knew _ they were interested. But none of that mattered much to him, because Luke was still a little fidgety. Bobby wrapped an arm more firmly around him, and he snuggled closer.

“Love you,” Luke breathed into his neck. Bobby wanted to giggle at the way Luke’s breath felt on his neck but instead he dropped a kiss on his head. 

“You see that up there?” he asked quietly, so as not to draw the attention of the others, “that’s Queen Cassiopeia. She sits up in the sky in the arms of her lover, King Cepheus, for all eternity. That’s how much I love you.” Luke turned to stare into his eyes with a small smile on his face. Bobby gave his lopsided smile as Luke lurched forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Is that true?” Luke questioned as he lowered himself back down to comfortably rest in Bobby’s embrace. 

“Does it matter?” Bobby asked, brow furrowed. 

“No. I guess it doesn’t. It was sappy as hell though,” Luke smiled softly, “tell me again.”

“Love you for all eternity,” Bobby said softly. Luke's smile grew, and he tucked his face into Bobby’s neck again to place little kisses there. They didn’t say anything after that - just listened to the gentle lull of the voices of Willie, Alex, and Reggie. Bobby might even have fallen asleep there, by the warm fire and under the stars, but he was jostled by Alex to get up. He yawned as he got up and shuffled inside. Willie went to the kitchen as Alex and Luke meandered down the hall slowly to their room. Bobby was just about to follow suit when Reggie grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.

“Could we not go to bed yet?” he asked quietly and pointed to the fireplace inside the living room. Bobby nodded silently and moved to the room. There was a large burgundy couch, two recliner chairs, and a large fluffy rug directly in front of the lit fireplace. Bobby was entranced by it.  _ How many times did people sit by the fire in his novels? _ He quickly plopped down on the rug without a word. Reggie pulled something out of his back pocket before he joined Bobby. He handed Bobby his worn copy of  _ Persuasion _ \- his current page dogeared somewhere around a hundred pages in, if he remembered right. 

“You mind if I just read from where I was?” Bobby questioned as he stretched up to the couch to grab a large throw pillow without actually getting up.

“I have heard the love story of Anne and Captain Wentworth a hundred times,” Reggie laughed softly. Bobby wiggled a little to get more comfortable, leaning back against the large pillow, with his feet toasting close to the fire. Reggie molded to his side, resting his head on Bobby’s chest, so that he’d feel the movement of Bobby’s every word and heartbeat as he read. 

“Chapter 17. While Sir Walter and Elizabeth were assiduously pushing their good fortune in Laura Place, Anne was renewing an acquaintance of a very different description,” Bobby started in his special reading voice, which was a little deeper and took on a light Queen’s English accent that was better for telling the story. 

Willie stood watching them, arms crossed loosely, from the kitchen before he decided to move closer and sit on the couch. He didn’t say anything, but Bobby knew he was there. He just continued to read on, running a hand through Reggie’s hair, until Reggie’s breath evened out, and Bobby knew he was asleep. There were only twenty pages in the story, though, so Bobby continued on for the happy ending he knew was waiting at the end. When he was finished, he saw Willie swipe a hand across his face before he got up and disappeared towards his own bedroom. Bobby just laid his book down and closed his eyes. He had no intention of moving.

* * *

Alex woke up to see sunlight just barely peeking in through their window, with Luke heavy on his arm. He wiggled a little to dislodge himself, but his bedmate didn’t stir. He thought about seeing if anyone else was awake yet. It was early, but he would almost  _ bet  _ Bobby was up. He distinctly remembered the sight of Reggie in very tight boxer briefs, and decided he couldn’t process that so early in his day. He pulled on some jeans, a hoodie, and thick socks before he crept down the hall. He was surprised to find Bobby and Reggie asleep in front of the fire, but he smiled softly at the sight and made sure to keep quiet. Alex spotted Willie just outside the window on the back patio. He slipped outside without making a noise. 

“Morning,” he greeted, his voice low and rough from lack of use. 

“Coffee?” Willie asked, instead of a greeting, as he turned to look more properly at Alex. 

“Yeah,” Alex replied appreciatively as he poured into an empty glass from the pot. He noticed an additional empty glass. “You expecting more than one?” he asked as he pointed at the cup. 

“Kinda thought I’d wake Reggie and Bobby up with my brewing,” Willie shrugged. 

“Oh no, I guarantee Bobby  _ is _ awake,” Alex said and took a seat next to him. “But he’ll wait for Reggie to actually get up unless someone needs him.” 

“Oh,” Willie nodded slowly, as if he still didn’t quite understand the dynamics between the four of them. “Did you want to go riding with me?” he asked instead of the question Alex had been expecting. 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded slowly. “Yeah, that sounds fun. But can we share a horse? You’re not gonna leave me to fend for myself, right?” Alex tensed his shoulders just thinking about it.

“Oh. No, of course we can share,” Willie smiled at him. Alex liked his smile; it was like he was trying to give you the whole world with just a smile. Alex looked down at his feet, in nothing but wool socks, and Willie noticed the look. “Oh you can borrow some boots too. Come on, let’s go before the sun is really up.” Willie hopped up suddenly and grabbed the coffee. Alex followed him and told himself it was perfectly acceptable to admire the other man’s ass if he was subtle about it. 

Willie was quiet inside as he poured the coffee into a thermos and wrapped something up in aluminum foil. He disappeared for a minute down the hall and returned with a pair of copper colored cowboy boots that he handed to Alex. Alex admired the shoes - with their soft warm leather and stitched with a subtle floral pattern - before he pulled them onto his feet, and then he followed Willie out the front door and around the left side of the house to the barn. 

It wasn’t a large barn - just big enough for a workspace and two horse stalls. Willie stopped at the first horse stall where a large white head was poking out. Willie rubbed the horse’s nose and then held out an apple that was quickly nabbed by the horse.

“This is Shadowfax. We’ll ride her today,” Willie told him as he moved to the second stall to stroke the large chestnut horse. He also provided the second horse with an apple and a kiss upon its head where there was a small white patch. “And this is Brego, who is gonna stay here for now.”

“You named your horses after the ones in _Lord of the Rings_?” Alex asked and bit the inside of his cheek so as not to laugh. He didn’t want Willie to think he was laughing  _ at _ him, but he thought it was one of the most endearing things he’d learned about the man so far. 

“Well, yeah,” Willie turned to grin at Alex. His eyes seemed to be dancing with laughter even as he led Shadowfax out of her stall. Alex watched as Willie saddled her up and packed the things he’d brought from the house into the saddlebag. He led the large horse out of the barn and then hopped deftly onto her back. 

“Am I supposed to be able to do that?” Alex laughed drily. 

“Just put your foot in the stirrup and swing over. I can  _ tell _ you have the muscles under those clothes to do it,” Willie said and let his feet dangle. Alex gripped Willie’s hip and then did as instructed. Willie was right, of course, Alex  _ did _ have the muscles to make the move look effortless. He slid forward into the saddle till he was pressed firmly against the entirety of Willie’s back with his chest. Alex slid his arms around Willie’s waist and felt settled in safely.

“I’m ready now,” he breathed into Willie’s ear softly and felt Willie’s body shiver a little. Alex grinned to himself as Shadowfax began to her soft gait forward. Their ride was a leisure one - slowly going by the river and then across into the trees. Willie pointed out different trees, flowers, and small creatures as they went along and filled the rest of the quiet morning with anecdotes about Shadowfax and Brego. Alex gave little feedback, mostly just words of affirmation so Willie would know he was listening and interested in what he had to say. At some point, Alex closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of Willie. It was a pleasant homey scent that reminded him a little Reggie. But Willie smelled of strong coffee, leather, and horse while Reggie’s scent was more leather, sand, and salt water. 

Thinking of Reggie pulled Alex out of the moment a little though. Because he really wanted to kiss Willie and see what he tasted like - but he also really wanted to kiss his bandmates. They’d never talked about it, this  _ thing _ between the four of them. It had always just been there - lingering between them - but he’d never  _ really _ acted upon it. Sure, he’d kissed their cheeks and necks and, one very memorable time, Luke’s mouth on a stage in Seattle. And they flirted outrageously with each other - on stage, in interviews, and in private. They even slept together - in pairs or as a whole group - all the time, but that was really just cuddling. They hadn’t actually had a **conversation** about what was going on or what anyone wanted to be going on. And Alex definitely couldn’t kiss the very attractive man he was currently holding  _ without  _ having that conversation. 

He tried to keep that thought at the front of his mind. Even as Willie stopped in a little clearing of poppies for an impromptu picnic of breakfast burritos and more coffee. Even as Willie gently moved the hair out of Alex's eyes when he was talking. Even as Willie laughed with his whole body and fell back into the flowers. But Alex was a man with only so much willpower, and he followed Willie into the flowers.

“Hi,” Alex said quietly as he laid on top of Willie.

“Hi,” Willie murmured back as he wrapped his arms around Alex. Alex didn’t even hesitant as he leaned forward to press his lips to Willie’s. It was a soft kiss, surrounded by poppies with the sun shining down on them. And he wanted to deepen the kiss, wanted nothing more than to roll around in the flowers until he’d divested Willie of his clothes and kissed all over his golden body. But Alex remembered, a bit belatedly, that there were still three other people to consider. So instead, he pulled back a little and dropped soft kisses all over Willie’s face and neck until he finally just rested his head on Willie’s chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The other man didn’t say anything - maybe he knew that Alex needed conversations or maybe he just didn’t mind resting in the sunlight. He just gave a soft little happy sigh and closed his eyes.

The sun beat down on them for a while before Alex stirred again, finally getting a little  _ too  _ warm. Willie made it look easy to just hop up, place their things back in the saddle bag, and swing onto Shadowfax again. Alex followed suit but was still wrapped up in his head and his thoughts, even as they arrived back to the barn.

“I’m going to take Brego out after this,” Willie told him as he brushed down Shadowfax.

“I should probably go back inside and see if the guys are ready to work on this album anyway,” Alex told him. Willie gave him a nod and continued to brush down the horse. Alex moved closer and kissed his cheek. “But I had a really great morning.”

“Me too. Now go be a rockstar,” Willie laughed and smiled brightly at him. Alex had little spring to his step as he went into the house, despite the thoughts lingering in the back of his mind. He found his bandmates eating pizza in the kitchen.

“Oh finally, you’re back,” Reggie said, hopping up and skipping over to give him a hug. Alex wrapped his arms tightly around him and smiled into Reggie’s hair. Reggie pulled back to look at Alex curiously and then leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Can we write music now?” he asked with a grin.

“You already wrote something didn’t you?” Alex questioned as he stared at Reggie’s beaming face. 

“Well maybe,” Reggie quipped.  _ He definitely already wrote something. _ Alex swooped down to kiss Reggie on the mouth, just because he wanted to - maybe to see what the guys would do and maybe to see if he could. Reggie just gave him another beaming smile. 

“Show me,” Alex demanded as he released Reggie from his arms. He peeked over to see Luke already bouncing along at the thought of new music. Bobby was giving them all a smile. Alex just couldn’t quite decide what  _ kind _ of smile. It was somewhere between his  _ I know something you don’t _ smile and his  _ I love you so fucking much _ smile though, so he figured everything would be okay as he trailed behind Reggie and Luke to the studio. 

Reggie really did have a song written - a pretty good one too. Alex figured he’d had it written for ages (since he loved country music) and had just been waiting for the right time. It took a couple hours before they’d fleshed out the lyrics a little and added guitar, bass, and drum beats. And of course, Bobby surprised them all by pulling out a steel guitar - as opposed to his standard rhythm guitar - and completely killing it.

After that, they’d been in the groove. They even started working on  _ another _ song, which was a record even for them. At some point, Willie had dropped off sandwiches for them that they snacked on as they worked. Alex’s skin was buzzing when they finally called it a night. Reggie skipped off to his room with a  _ look _ that Alex just knew meant he was up to something, but he let it be as he followed Luke and Bobby to the living room. He didn’t see Willie anywhere, but figured he’d join them as soon as he realized they were done writing for the day.

Alex had just collapsed into a chair by the fire when Reggie reappeared - in a pair of assless chaps. He had them over his underwear - another pair of tight boxer briefs - but that didn’t stop Alex from forgetting to breathe.

“Reg,” he choked out, “what exactly are you wearing?”

“Do I look like your dream cowboy?” he winked and gave them all a slow twirl. Alex thought he looked like he was deliberately trying to kill him. Bobby moved just close enough to run his fingertips down Reggie’s side, which was still covered in a thin white tee. 

“Fuck yes,” Luke growled. Alex whipped his head over to look at his other friend. Luke’s body was flush, from his face down his neck and onto his bare arms. He bit his lip and Alex noticed his pupils were blown wide just as he grabbed Reggie and hauled him back down the hallway. Alex didn’t hear anything else but Reggie’s laughter as the door shut loudly, and the sound rang out through the house. Bobby just shook his head with a grin and then laid down on the rug in front of the fireplace, like it was his new favorite place, and leaned back on the large pillow he’d placed there. Alex moved off the chair to join him and then fussed a little until Bobby lifted his arm to allow him to snuggle in close. 

“They’re fucking, aren’t they?” Alex asked quietly after a minute. 

“Have been for a couple weeks,” Bobby confirmed and then kissed Alex’s forehead. “Does it bother you?” Alex took a deep breath and thought about it. He was kind of jealous and kind of happy - but that didn’t quite fit really. He was jealous that they didn’t include him, maybe. Bobby just watched him as the emotions flitted over his face. 

“How do you know?” Alex questioned, because that was suddenly very important.

“Luke told me,” Bobby replied simply. Alex concentrated more on that and less on his feelings for a minute. He thought about  _ why _ Luke would have told Bobby and not him. He thought back to Luke’s 21st birthday two months ago - about the following morning when he’d come in with bite marks all over his neck and a dopey grin on his face. At the time, Alex had assumed that it had been from some random girl or guy at the bar, but that didn’t quite fit either. The four of them rarely, if ever, hooked up with anyone. But if the bites had been from  _ Bobby _ then everything made much more sense.

“Oh. Because you were sleeping with him first,” Alex breathed out. So how come nobody was even  _ kissing  _ him if they were all fucking each other?  _ Did they not want him? _

“I mean, I love him,” Bobby chuckled, “love you all actually. And if you got up right now and went in there, they’d happily have you join them, Al. They love you too.”

“Oh. But how come nobody is even kissing me then?” he blurted out and then clamped his mouth shut.  _ Oops. _

“Nobody is kissing you, huh?” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows. “Because you looked pretty kissed when you came back this morning.” Alex blushed a soft pink even as Bobby smiled at him. “They’re waiting for you to  _ tell _ them you want them, Al. Because we’re all different, and they need that from you as much as you need it from them.”

“Oh,” Alex murmured. _He just needed to say what he wanted?_ Alex took a deep breath. "Kiss me," he said quietly.

And Bobby leaned in and kissed him softly - maybe the sweetest kiss of Alex’s whole life - like he was telling him just how much he loved him with just one kiss. Alex wanted him to kiss him like that every day of his life. 

“Are you going to go in there?” he questioned when Bobby pulled back.

“Nope. But you can, if you want. Like I said, they’d be thrilled,” Bobby grinned at him and kissed him again, this time a lot less soft, and Alex thought he might melt into the rug.  It was suddenly very warm in the room.  _ Maybe he should move away from the fire? _

“I think I’d rather stay right here,” he said a little breathless.

“Good. Because I’m pretty happy right where I am too,” Bobby kissed down his neck. 

“Mhmm. I like that plan. It’s a good plan,” Alex agreed as he moved his neck so Bobby would have better access. Bobby bit down - not hard but enough to leave a mark - and Alex let out a strangled noise. Except then Bobby pulled away and leaned forward to grab  _ a fucking book. _ Alex whined.  _ Seriously?  _ He was just about to complain when Willie came into his line of sight.

“Room for one more?” Willie asked cautiously. Bobby patted the other spot next to him, and Willie sat down softly. Bobby put his arm around the other man and pulled him close the same way he had with Alex. Willie made a soft little noise of surprise and then snuggled into Bobby’s side. Alex wasn’t exactly sure how Bobby planned to  _ read _ with his arms around them, but he figured amazing eyesight and a memory of the book in question came into play.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife,” Bobby started, his voice deep and smooth like it always was when he was reading to Reggie. Alex liked that voice, especially when it hitched a little as Alex pressed kisses behind Bobby’s ear. “This is not a sexy book,” Bobby interrupted his own reading. Alex made eye contact with Willie over Bobby’s head. They hadn’t known each other long really, but he felt like they just  _ got  _ each other. Willie grinned wickedly back at him, and Alex felt confident they were on the same page. They could totally have a conversation  _ later _ . 

“I don’t know, Bobby, I kind of think it’s a sexy book,” Willie murmured and then he kissed Bobby’s neck at the same time as Alex did. 

“Oh god,” Bobby moaned, the book slipping from his fingers onto the floor with a thunk. “I lied. It’s a very sexy book. The sexiest in fact,” he rambled on and whimpered as Alex trailed his mouth down to suck on Bobby’s collarbone. Alex moved back then and climbed onto Bobby’s lap to straddle him. Bobby’s eyes widened, and he groaned as Alex rolled his hips. Willie’s eyes were dark when he looked at him. Alex leaned down and kissed Bobby, hard and needy, as Willie’s hand slipped into the front of his sweatpants. The last coherent thought that Alex had that night was that  _ Pride and Prejudice was definitely sexy as hell. _

* * *

Luke was disoriented when he was startled awake the next morning. He felt the comforting weight of a naked Reggie on his left side, but he was uncertain what  _ exactly _ had woke him up. He opened his eyes a little bleary, just enough to make out Alex at the foot of the bed. 

“Morning ‘Lex,” he said sleepily. Reggie stirred next to him and sat up abruptly. Luke grumbled at the loss of warmth. 

“Whoa, Alex,” Reggie breathed out in awe. Luke squinted at the bright light in the room and rubbed his eyes. He was still confused as to what exactly was going on, so he sat up fully and looked at Alex. Alex who was standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but a pair of tiny tight grey boxer briefs with fucking reindeer on them that left absolutely  _ nothing _ to imagination. Luke let out a strangled noise.

“Fuck,” he croaked, mouth suddenly very dry. Alex grinned at him. 

“Just checking that Bobby was right about  _ everything _ ,” Alex shrugged, and Luke tracked the movement of his body. Reggie glanced between the two of them and then seemed to make an executive decision for them all.

“He out by the fire again?” Reggie questioned. 

“Yeah - both him and Willie are still there,” Alex replied. Luke’s eyes widened at the implication that Alex had come in here looking like  _ that _ after being out there with Bobby  _ and  _ Willie. 

“Oh perfection. I have a seduction plan to complete,” Reggie declared as he hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of underwear, which Luke noted were actually  _ his _ underwear, but he figured that would probably help in seducing Bobby anyway. He watched as Alex stared openly at Reggie and then pulled him in for a slow kiss before he could leave the room. Reggie grinned at him when he pulled back. He gave Alex's bare hip a squeeze and then was out the door. Alex climbed onto the bed and then onto Luke’s lap.

“Whatcha doing?” he questioned as his eyes drifted south again.  _ Where did Alex even get those underwear? _

“Well, Bobby said I had to be clear about what I wanted,” Alex started and then leaned down to stare Luke in the eyes.

“And?” he prompted softly. He really hoped that what Alex wanted included him, or he might cry. He held his breath and waited for a reply.

“And I love you,” Alex said simply. Luke felt his face bloom into a ridiculous smile, but he didn’t care.  _ Alex loved him. _

“I love you too. You know that right?” Luke answered quickly. Alex leaned down farther so that Luke could feel breath on his lips. He could also feel Alex in other places, and his mind was quickly derailing from serious topics for much sexier thoughts. 

“I know,” Alex replied with a grin. “There’s  _ lots _ of love in this band.” Luke thought Alex was going to kiss him then but instead his mouth dipped lower to suck at his neck. 

“And that’s a good thing right?” he ground out, trying to make sure everything was really okay before he actually lost all thoughts that weren’t specifically about Alex’s body and the things he wanted to do to him.

“It’s a fucking great thing, Luke,” Alex smiled then and finally kissed him. Luke wrapped his arms around Alex as he leaned back into the pillows and pulled Alex down on top of him. Alex tasted like spearmint and coffee - which was a bit of a strange combination - but it was definitely exactly what he expected from Alex in the morning. Briefly, he wondered if Alex would like to do this every morning of forever and then all of his thoughts swirled around to nothing but  _ Alex. _

* * *

Three months flew by after that - in a haze of soft kisses, whispered “I love you"s, sweet moments, and steamy evenings. And of course, the creation of a beautiful country album -  _ It’s Your Love _ \- full of Sunset Curve original love songs. By the time the guys went home for Christmas, with Willie in tow, they had 15 songs to proudly present to Nana and Pop Pop.

They dedicated the album to them - the parents they chose - like they did all their previous albums. Just a simple “For Tala and Phillip - Mahal kita”, as was their tradition.

And when they were asked who all the love songs were for (because they were asked  _ in every interview _ )? Well it wasn’t their fault that nobody seemed to take them seriously when they said the songs were for each other - no matter how many times they kissed each other or posted snuggling photos on Instagram. 

Maybe they liked the mystery it seemed to create of who was dating who. Maybe they liked that it meant they could perform on stage and touch whoever they felt like that night. Maybe they liked the confusion the media seemed to have when they disappeared for three months a year “into the countryside”. 

Willie hired an assistant for the ranch so that he could go to Malibu or on tour whenever he pleased. The album cover for  _ It’s Your Love  _ was the guys all in their personalized cowboy hats in front of the stream behind the ranch house; Willie took the picture. And it was the largest album displayed in his ranch home - right about the fireplace - proudly signed by the men who loved him the most.

Sometimes, when they were at the ranch, Bobby would serenade them all with his song - their title song - that he’d written in the quiet moments of those first three months, just for the loves of his life.

_"Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free  
_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name"

**Most important, they all loved and cherished each other - for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health.**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the music video in case you don't know the song I listened to on repeat to write half this: [Tim McGraw - It's Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AJ4i4S_fP8/)
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
